Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to printers, and in particular, to a direct thermal printer with a single latch assembly, an adjustable media storage assembly guide, a media centering assembly, a print assembly, and a temperature sensing member.
Description of Related Art
Direct thermal printers are used to produce a printed image by selectively heating specially coated media as it passes over the printer's thermal printhead. An image is produced where the media's coating turns black in the areas where it is heated. Traditional thermal printers include a thermal printhead, which generates heat and effectively prints on the media, a platen, or roller (typically rubber), that feeds the media through the printer, a spring or similar mechanism that urges the thermal printhead toward the media to establish physical contact between the printhead and the media to facilitate thermal printing, and a controller that controls the printer.